RS2G: Live by the sword
This is where you'll learn all of the sword techniques you'll find in the game. The sword is one of the fundamental ways to success in Red Steel 2. Using the sword as well as the hidden strikes and the Kusagari Powers will get you a lot of money, and increasing the chances of buying some of the weapons and other power-ups in the game. Jian's Katana As you reach Jian, you'll see a cutscene where you see your character rescue the old man, he'll tell you that he can borrow his own Katana until you get your own back. Basic Techniques You need to start somehwere when it comes to using the Katana. At the beginning of the game, after you borrow Jian's Katana you'll start a sword using tutorial. Here are some basic techniques you'll know about. You'll also learn on how to use some of those basic techniques against enemies that have a good defense such as blocking or armored enemies. Vertical Swing Command: Swing the Wii Remote either up or down Swinging vertically at enemies is one of the more basic sword techniques you'll use, it's good to use when an enemy is defending vertically. Horizontal Swing Command: Swing the Wii Remote either left or right Swinging horizontally is a bit more effective than swinging vertically. This is because it can hit even sidestepping enemies and it can even go through horizontal defenses. Stabbing Command: Thrust the Wii remote forward Stabbing doesn't do too much damage, but it can penetrate through most kind of defenses. Kind of blows There are 2 kinds of blows. There's the quick blow, and there's a strong blow. Quick blows are...well, quick and can attack an enemy quickly and leave you less vulnerable than a strong blow. Strong blows on the other hand do more than more damage to the enemy, they can break a defending enemy as well as damage enemy armor. A light swing of the Wii Remote will perform a quick blow where a hard swing of the Wii Remote will perform a strong blow. Hidden Strikes This is where you'll know about the hidden strikes. Performing hidden strikes against your enemies will give you money bonuses, and you'll receive a bigger bonus by performing these strikes as fatalities. For more information on when you can buy these hidden strikes as well as how much they cost, refer to This Page. The Rush Command:'Press A to dash and thrust the Wii Remote forward This is the first and the most basic hidden strike you'll learn and perform. What happens is that you'll dash forward and perform a stab which will knock down an enemy, leaving him vulnerable to a fatality. You can use this as a fatality when the enemy is stunned and still standing. The Guillotine '''Command:'Press A twice to jump and swing the Wii Remote down. This is a more devestating strike. This will make you jump into the air and come down hard on the enemy stunning the enemy and bringing them to his knees. You can use this strike as a fatality when the enemy is on the ground. The Storm 'Command:'Press the Z button and swing the Wii Remote horizontally One of the more difficult hidden strikes to perform and use proficiently. But by performing this strike, you can attack multiple enemies in multiple angles. Using this strike as a fatatlity is more difficult because unlike other hidden strikes you can use as fatalities, you must wait until there's an enemy that is about to attack you from behind. Once you see a red sign on either the lower left or the lower right corner of the screen, you press the Z button and swing the Wii Remote in the same direction where the red sign is on the screen. The Shot 'Command:'Press A to dash and press B to shoot your gun This hidden strike uses a gun you're currently using. By doing this strike, you'll stun an enemy and bring him to his knees. You can use this strike as a fatality to an enemy while stunned and still standing. The Matador '''Command: Hold the control stick either left or right and press A to dash, and swing the Wii Remote either left or right This is a more complicated strike to perform as you need some room to perform it. This delivers a powerful blow to the enemy. You can use this as a fatality when the enemy is on his knees. The Ram Command: Press A to dash and wsing the Wii Remote down. One of the more important strikes to use. This strike can break through an enemy that's blocking your attacks. You can use this as a fatality when the opponent is on the ground. The Crush Command:'''Hold the control stick down and press A to dash and swing the Wii Remote down This is another defense breaking strike. Not only it can break an enemy's block but it can severely damage enemy armor as well. You can use it as a fatality when the enemy is on the ground. The Reaper '''Command: Hold the control stick down and press A to dash and swing the Wii Remote either left or right One of the most powerful strikes. This is powerful enough to break an enemy block, and it can also hit multiple enemies, great for fighting multiple enemies at once. You can use this as a fatality when the opponent is on his knees. The Sora Katana During the fight against Payne, you'll recover the Sora Katana. After defeating him, you'll be able to strengthen the weapon as well as performing moves that uses the powers of the Sora Katana. To use the powers of the Sora Katana you must hold both the A & B buttons to charge the Katana. For more information on how to strengthen up the Sora Katana, refer to This Page The Eagle Command: Hold A&B to charge and swing the Wii Remote up Learn it at: Chapter 3 (after defeating Payne) This power strike is reminiscent of a lot of anime as this strike will launch an enemy into the air, and come back down to the ground. If you're good, you can press A twice to jump while the enemy is still airborne to attack the enemy in the air and even use a hidden strike as a fatality once the enemy lands on the ground. The Tiger Command: 'Hold A and thrust both the Wii Remote and the Wii Nunchuck forward Learn it at: Chapter 4 Arguably the most important of the Kusagari Power strikes. This focuses on defense as the move will cause the Katana to glow with it's power, if an enemy hits the blade while this is in effect, it'll take them off balance, allowing you to attack the enemy. This is particularly useful when you're facing the ninjas that use a good defense and attack you with quick and powerful attacks. The Dragon Command: Hold A & B to charge and swing the Wii Remote to the right Learn it at: Chapter 4 Again, taking a memory bite from The Legend of Zelda, The Dragon uses the energy from the Sora Katana and sends it out to attack enemies. This is almost useless against the ninja who can easily dodge this move, but it's useful for heavy armored enemies as well as destroying wooden crates and barrels. This will definitely come in handy when you're running low on ammo as well. The Bear Command: Hold A & B to charge and swing the Wii Remote down Learn it at: Chapter 6 Another useful move against big, heavy enemies. This move will let you punch the ground and cause it to erupt and stun nearby enemies as well as destroy crates and barrels. Though other enemies like the ninja can easily dodge this move. The Cobra Command: Hold B to charge and then release Learn it at: Chapter 7 One of the more difficult of the Kusagari power moves to use proficiently. This involves the use of the .357 Longarm to use. Much like the time freeze move from the first Red Steel, you can lock onto multiple enemies and shoot as much as 5 times initally.